


Under Me

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BottomRhett, Boys Kissing, Dom!Link, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Rhett, Teasing, TopLink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link made a comment during filming that lit a fire in them both. "I got you right where I want you... and that's under me".</p><p> <i>"Link raised his hands grasping the side of Rhett's neck, his fingers curling roughly into his blond hair, his eyes darting back and fourth between the deep green orbs before settling on thin welcoming lips"</i></p><p>Inspired by GMMore Let's Play: Twisted Metal (GMM914)</p><p><i> This is my first smut, be gentle</i><br/>AU: Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Me

The lights came down in the studio and the crew began packing up gear. Rhett sat quietly at the desk, absent mindedly rubbing the buttons of the controller in his hand. His mind was otherwise occupied _'...right where I want you, and that's under me'_ his mind repeated back Link's teasing words with a hard dominant edge to them. Link had been known to make suggestive comments during filming, but this one had Rhett swimming in his own thoughts. He'd been unable to fully concentrate the rest of the segment, even requesting that they remain in the arena so he could allow his mind wander.

"Rhett?" He heard Link's voice cut through his foggy thoughts. Link's somewhat frustrated tone making it clear it was not his first attempt to get the larger man's attention.

"Huh?" Rhett shook his head and the room came back into focus. He looked down at his hands and realized he picked much of the plastic of the joysticks of the controller he held. "Oh... sorry," he stammered. "I, I uh..." He looked around to find the sound stage empty, aside from he and Link. "I was just thinking." 

"Mmm," Link began, a sly smile on his face. "That was fairly obvious." Link had noticed Rhett's slight shift in mood after his rather pointed comment during the game. It had the desired effect. Link actually thought smoke might start billowing out of Rhett's ears at this rate. 

"You..." Rhett looked up into Link's eyes as he struggled to find words. "You have to stop saying stuff like that during filming man!" Rhett's cheeks flushed. "Yesterday it was your tight asshole, and today..." Rhett felt himself growing excited, his member beginning to swell at the thought. He stood from the desk.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Link said sternly. "And don't play innocent Rhett. What about your _'Oh, I will do you right'_ comment during the glow-in-the-dark episode."

Rhett chuckled, remembering it fondly. Link looked Rhett up and down, the dim lighting in the room danced across his lean body. Link's eyes settled on the ever growing bulge in Rhett's tight jeans. 

"Besides," Link continued, taking a step toward the Rhett, rising up on the toes of his shoes and resting his cheek against Rhett’s. "It doesn't seem like you mind," he breathed into Rhett's neck.

"Uhmmf!" Rhett moaned, his hips rocking forward, searching for friction. He reached out, grabbing at Link's waist to pull him closer.

Link raised his hands, grasping firmly on Rhett's biceps, applying gentle force, keeping him in place as Rhett groaned in frustration."Tssk, tssk, tssk." Link raised one hand and wagged his finger at Rhett, releasing his grasp and taking a few steps back. "Not here," Link said, sex dripping from his words. He sidestepped Rhett, heading toward the door, deliberately brushing against him as he passed.

Rhett took a moment to appreciate the view of Link's retreat before following his lover. He paused only briefly to adjust himself, he wasn't trying to give the staff a free show. 

"Hey Bossman," Alex said as he approached Link in the hallway outside the sound stage. "I just need your approval on-" he began, as he held out a clipboard.

"Not now, Alex," Link said curtly, pushing the clipboard away. "Rhett and I have something that requires our immediate attention." He shot a quick glance over his shoulder, winking at Rhett who had stopped outside the sound stage door. 

"Uh, yeah." Alex stammered. It wasn't completely out of character for Link to be short with the crew at times. "I'll come find you later then." Alex turned and headed back to the crew's shared office.

"Make sure you knock," Link called after him quietly, loud enough for Rhett to hear, but clearly not intended for Alex's ears. He looked at Rhett with a knowing smile and continued down the hall to their office.

Rhett rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle before following him.

"So Link," Rhett said, his green eyes darkening as the fire reignited in his gut. He closed their door quietly. "What is this important business you spoke of." He turned the deadbolt, securing their privacy.

"Oh, nothing really," Link said as nonchalantly as he could manage while looking down at his hand, rubbing his thumb over his index fingernail. "Just a conference call, responding to a few pressing emails." He looked, up meeting Rhett's wanton gaze and smirked. 

_'Two can play this game.'_ Rhett thought. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that sponsorship meeting we have on Friday." He smoothed his features and took a few steps forward toward their desks. "I should work on the notes for that." He didn't make it another step before Link was on him, shoving him violently backward until his back slammed into their office door. He was sure the staff had probably heard it but was fairly certain they wouldn't come to investigate.

Link raised his hands, grasping the side of Rhett's neck, his fingers curling roughly into his blond hair. His eyes darted back and fourth between the deep green orbs before settling on thin welcoming lips. "Well played, McLaughlin," Link said before crashing his lips roughly into Rhett's, nipping down on Rhett's lower lip, eliciting a pleasure-filled moan from him that only spurred Link on.

Rhett parted his lips and breathed in deeply, beginning to feel drunk on the taste and scent of his lover.

Link drove his tongue into the now open mouth before him, exploring it thoroughly and brushing his own tongue roughly against the one he found inside.

Rhett's hands reached out and began to deftly undo the buttons of Link's shirt before splaying it open and rubbing his hands over the gentle wisps of hair that adorned Link's firm chest.

Link shrugged the shirt off, tossing it to the floor before reaching down to the hem of Rhett's t-shirt and pulling it roughly up and over his slim body, breaking from the their kiss to bring his mouth to the newly exposed flesh of Rhett's chest.

Rhett finished pulling his shirt over his head threw it in the chair next to him, his head falling back to rest against the door. He grabbed Link on either side of his head pulling him back up so their lips could meet once more. "Link!" Rhett moaned loudly into Link's mouth. His hands roamed over the planes of Link's back, settling in at the base of his spine. Rhett pulled the smaller man closer, pressing against his chest, his skin on fire as it touched Link's. He could feel Link's hard cock pressing against his thigh and he broke the kiss to take a deep breath. His head was foggy and he felt like he might pass out if he didn't. He looked down into Link's bright cornflower blue eyes, expecting to see the innocent stare he had grown accustomed to in these moments but was instead met with a feral and dangerous glare. Hungry.

Link grabbed him hard by the shoulders and spun the two of them around before pushing Rhett backward toward the leather sofa. "Yummy," he growled, driving his face into the crook of Rhett's neck, dragging his tongue against the sensitive skin before biting down rather roughly.

"Ah, mmm Link," Rhett muttered and moaned. Link's sharp teeth hurt in the most pleasurable way possible.

Link growled, released his bite, and began adorning the area with kisses and gentle suckles. He navigated their connected bodies by the coffee table, roughly shoving Rhett onto the couch.

"What has gotten into you?" Rhett said with a smile, looking up at the man who seemed as though he was ready to devour him.

"Take off your pants," Link said plainly, not answering the question.

Rhett looked at him quizzically. it was unlike Link to be so demanding.

"Now!" Link said, raising his voice.

Rhett was excited by the dangerous edge in his tone. He quickly tugged off his shoes and removed his pants before grabbing for Link's belt. 

"No," Link interjected, putting his hand over Rhett's. "Not yet."

Link stood in front of Rhett, looking down into his eyes. _'A welcomed change'_ he thought, since he was usually the one looking up to meet Rhett's gaze. "I want you to touch yourself for me." Link said as steadily as he could. Part of him wanted to let Rhett strip him and take what he wanted, but what he wanted more was for Rhett to do as he was told, for once. 

"You want me to touch myself, huh?" Rhett teased back. "What if I say n-" Rhett reached for Link again before being shoved back, roughly. 

"Shut up and do as I say, or I will leave you here like this," Link said, his hand still on Rhett's chest. "Is that what you want?" Link asked, dropping his hand, "To be left here... hard and cock hungry?" Link brought his hand to the crotch of his own pants rubbing briefly against his own length, drawing Rhett's attention.

Rhett felt himself begin to salivate. "N...No Link," he stammered, raising his gaze to meet Link's. 

"I didn't think so," Link said confidently. "Now, do it." He directed. "I wont ask again."

Rhett stroked his throbbing member through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. "Uh, God!" he groaned. The material felt wet under his thumb. He lifted the waistband, pulling it down over himself. His cock stood at attention. He wrapped his large hand around it and began to stroke it slowly.

"Good boy," Link smiled as he watched Rhett pleasure himself, more roughly now, his eyes rolling back, his head falling against the couch as his pleasure built. "Look at me, Rhett," Link demanded.

Rhett tried to focus and finally met Link's gaze.

"Good Rhett," Link purred. "Now Stop."

"Fuck!" Rhett groaned, his hand ceasing its stroking; he panted, his hips bucking in response to the sudden loss of stimulation. 

"Okay Rhett," Link said. "I want you to undress me now." His resolve was faltering slightly. The sound of desire, over command, entering his tone.

Rhett didn't hesitate. His hand shot up and quickly released the clasp of Link's belt as his other unbuttoned Link's pants, tugging them down over his narrow hips. Now, only thin cloth of his briefs separated Rhett's mouth from his prize. Rhett looked up into Link's eyes pleadingly, as Link brought his hand up and grasped gently into his blond locks. "May I?" Rhett asked timidly, trying to respect this new dynamic. He watched Link nod in approval. Rhett reached his fingers into the waist band of Link's briefs and pulled them down over his thighs where the rested atop his pants. Link's cock sprang free and Rhett licked his lips at the sight of pre-cum already gathered at the tip.

Rhett groaned in pleasure as Link filled his mouth. He bobbed on Link's cock, taking it deeper with each thrust.

Link's head fell back as he placed his other hand in Rhett's hair, intertwining his fingers as he thrust in time with Rhett's movements. "Oh... Rhett," Link growled through his teeth. "Your mouth... feels so... fucking good." He drove in deeper, feeling his cock hit the back of Rhett's throat.

Rhett choked slightly before moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth. He gripped Link's ass hard keeping him in place.

Link moaned loudly, realizing Rhett was happily gagging on him. "You like that, huh?" Link asked, hearing Rhett hum in response. Link thrust deeply into his mouth again, eliciting a more violent gag "You like it... when I fuck your throat?" Link surprised himself with the words spilling from his lips, but this felt so amazing.

Rhett grabbed Link's other ass cheek and held the man firmly in his mouth as he relaxed his jaw and took Link deeper than ever.

Link felt his need building to a dangerous level, he quickly pulled from Rhett's to keep from coming; he had other plans.

Rhett looked up at him, disappointed and confused. "Not good?" he questioned, worried he had done something wrong.

"Too good," Link corrected, smiling at him. "I have plans for you yet, McLaughlin," he teased, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants and underwear. He leaned down, pushed Rhett back against the couch and kissed him, tasting himself. He trailed kisses down his neck and along his collar bone as Rhett breathed heavily, moaning. Link reached down and grasped Rhett's neglected cock firmly. "You're so hard Rhett," Link purred into his ear. "Did sucking my cock make you this hard?" he asked, kissing and nibbling at Rhett's earlobe, stoking him a few more times before finally releasing him.

Rhett groaned, frustrated at Link's teasing. He wrapped his hands around Links small waist and dragged his nails gently up Link's back. "Yeah Link," he whined. "You taste so good."

Link pushed him gently to the side until Rhett was lying on the sofa. He peeled off Rhett's boxer briefs, tossing them aside. He knelt between Rhett's long legs, pressing his spit-coated cock into Rhett's abdomen. Link hovered there, adorning his chest with kisses before latching roughly onto one of his nipples.

"Oh!" Rhett called out at the sudden pressure; he could feel Link's mouth turn up into a smile against his skin.

Link pulled away, lifting Rhett up by the knees. He nestled himself closer to his lover before reaching into the crack of the couch and retrieving the bottle of lube he had hidden there that morning.

"Heh," Rhett mused, hearing the familiar pop of the cap. This had required some advanced planning.

Link squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers, coating them carefully before lowering his hand to his friend's tight entrance. He listened to Rhett sigh heavily in pleasure at the feeling of the gentle probing. "Listen to you down there," Link hissed, "practically begging for it." He drove his first finger deep into Rhett with little warning.

"Ah!" Rhett sucked air between his teeth at the stinging sensation. Link was usually a little more gentle. The pain quickly subsided, giving way to pleasure. Rhett began to thrust into Link's hand. "Yeah, Link... like that," He pleaded, gnawing in his lower lip. 

"You want more?" Link asked gruffly, driving a second finger into him before Rhett had the chance to respond. "You're taking it so easily, you'll be ready for me soon," Link purred, as he drove his fingers in again and again, grazing the nub he found inside. He felt Rhett's hips to buck in response, and he added a third finger.

Rhett felt as if he was about to explode. "Oh fuck, Link!" he panted, nearly breathless. He wanted Link to take from him whatever he wanted. Rhett groaned, bending toward Link, grasping at his shoulders desperately trying to convey his need.

Link pushed him down with his free hand. "I want to hear you beg me," Link demanded, driving his fingers deep and pressing on Rhett's prostate, rubbing gently.

Rhett lost all ability to speak and simply writhed in pleasure, tossing his head back and fourth and moaning nonsense.

Link smiled at the response but soon grew frustrated waiting for what he wanted to hear. "I want to hear it, Rhett," Link repeated, his volume increasing. He listened to Rhett whimpering beneath him. "Beg me!" Link shouted. The crew definitely heard that but he didn't care. Link stilled his fingers, giving Rhett a brief reprieve.

"I need you!" he finally called out, grasping the back of the couch in desperation.

"You need me to what?" Link asked, twitching his fingers gently inside of Rhett.

Rhett's head swam. "Fuck me Link!" he yelled desperately. "I need you to fuck me, now!" His head fell back against the couch, his desperate pleas rolling breathlessly out of his mouth.

Link responded immediately, carefully removing his fingers, wrapping his arms under his knees, hauling Rhett closer to him. Link reached for the lube bottle and coated himself before settling his cock against Rhett's dampened, waiting hole. "Only because you asked so nicely," Link teased, pressing the head of his cock firmly in place before shoving it roughly into his wanton lover. He felt Rhett clench tightly around him.

Rhett gasped. He had bottomed in their relationship on occasion, but this was incredible!

Link leaned down and took Rhett's mouth with his, kissing him deeply as he pounded in and out, grazing against Rhett's sensitive nub with each thrust.

Rhett reached out to grasp his own cock but Link slapped his hand away, hard. "Ah!" he yelped, surprised.

"No touching," Link smiled down at Rhett who looked like a lost puppy. "If you want to come... it's going to have to be from my cock in your ass." Link pulled up on Rhett's knees, changing the angle slightly, allowing him to fuck Rhett even deeper.

Rhett moaned, suddenly realizing that his orgasm was building quickly now in this new position. "Link... fuck!" He looked down at his cock, bobbing between the two with each thrust, dripping with pre-cum.

Link follow Rhett's gaze, smiling at the glistening fluid adorning the tip of Rhett's length. He slowed his thrusts and leaned down, eyes meeting Rhett's as he collected the salty fluid with a lap of his tongue.

"Jesus Christ!" Rhett nearly came undone staring into Link's blue eyes, watching him drink from his cock.

"Mmm," Link said, licking his lips. "I couldn't resist." He increased the tempo again, feeling his orgasm building like a growing fire deep within him. "I'm close, Rhett," he panted, looking down at his lover. "But I want you to come for me first," Link said as he continued fucking him.

Rhett was so close. If he could just touch himself once, he was sure he would come. "Please, Link," Rhett begged, looking down at his neglected cock, reaching for it again before Link pinned his wrist to the couch.

"No!" Link hollered, "You will come like this, or not at all!" he said, thrusting deeply and holding himself in place, weaving his hips in circles. 

"Fuck!" Rhett yelled, as Link's hips rolled between his thighs. He felt as though he was levitating from the couch. With Link's demanding words repeating in his head, he suddenly felt himself on the brink and yelled out. "Link! I'm.. I'm gonna.... Can I come... Please!?" he begged, knowing that it was what Link wanted to hear.

Link smiled a devilish grin and nodded in approval. "Yes Rhett, come for me now!" he demanded, thrusting deeply as Rhett's cock shot spurts of come all over his own chest. Link reached down and pumped him with his hand, milking the last drops out. He ran his thumb over Rhett's shining head, collecting the last drops before thrusting his come-covered hand toward Rhett. "Clean it up!" he commanded.

Rhett took Link's fingers into his mouth and suckled them. "Mmmm," he moaned as he wove his tongue between Link's fingers.

Link continued burying himself into Rhett. He felt his cock being squeezed rhythmically, as Rhett's climax subsided. The feeling drove Link to the very edge. He needed to come. He removed his fingers from Rhett's lips, making a popping sound, and grabbed hold of his knees with both hands, driving a few last hard thrusts into Rhett, before his own orgasm overtook him.

"Oh, God!" Rhett moaned, feeling of the hot liquid filling him completely.

Panting, Link fell forward onto Rhett's chest. He could feel Rhett's heart beat drumming in his ear. "Under me," Link whispered. "Just where you belong."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself y'all. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [remembertherandler](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/) where I get up to a bunch of shit ;)


End file.
